Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo one shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: These are one shots that are about both Kaname and Ichijo. Each chapter will be a one shot. This is completed for now
1. Better Left Forgotten

**Better Off Forgetting**

**

* * *

**

**A bell then went. You looked at the library clock and saw that it was time for the Night Class to come out. You quickly put the books away before you walked out of the library and to the Moon Dorms to do your prefect job. When you get there you see Yuki trying to hold back ALL the girls since Zero wasn't there. You sighed then went to hold back a group of girls to take some of the load off Yuki. Soon the gates open and the girls get even more excited and started to push even harder.  
One of the girls pushes you so hard that you lose your balance and fall back. Although, before you can hit the ground, someone behind you catches you. You twist your head to see Takuma Ichijo smiling at you. You blushed since you liked him and he was someone that played with you when you were still very young. "These girls can be so lively at this time of day, can't they, Melody?" He asked, slightly laughing as he helped you stand straight. Every girl around you glares. Before you can answer him, Kaname Kuran walks up to you, making even more girls glare at you. "Are you OK, Melody?" He asked as he looked you over for things like cuts. "I'm fine, Kaname-San." You said then bowed to show respect. Kaname was another person, vampire, that spent time with you when you younger. In fact, both Kaname and Ichijo were helping you with trying to find out your past. "Well, that's good then. We will see you later then, and since you are a patrolling today, you don't have to come to class." He said with a small smile as then he and Ichijo went to class.  
**

**When the two vampires were out of sight, the other girls looked ready to kill you, but at that same minute, Zero finally came and scared the girls away before they could do anything to you. When everyone was where they were so post to be, the Night Class in the school and the Day Class in the Sun Dorms, AND after Yuki punched Zero for being late, you start patrolling. About 10:30, you decided you did enough and headed to the Moon Dorms, where you lived. You had begged the Headmaster in letting you live in the Moon Dorms, and he let you, knowing that since you were his 'daughter' non of the vampires would mess with you (Unless you are Aido :D) and that Kamame and Ichijo would protect you if anything happened. You then walk to your room and change into your PJs before crawling into bed and falling asleep.**

**A knock on your door woke you up. You turned on your side lamp to look at the time and you groaned. It was 3 am, on a Saturday. After you sit up some more, you tell who ever it was that knocked to come in. The door opened and Takuma Ichijo walked in. "I'm sorry to be waking you this early on a Saturday, Melody, but Kaname-Sama would like to see you." He said then waited for you to get out of bed to go see the purblood. You pulled your tired body off the bed then followed the blond vampire to Kaname's room. Ichijo then took you into the room without knocking.**

**You walked in and saw that Kaname sat at his desk, looking down at a book. "I'm sorry to ask you hear so early in the morning, Melody, but I found something that you might be interested in." He said then looked up at you. You then saw a small smile appear on his face as he looked you over. You looked down at yourself and blushed. You had forgotten that you were wearing you PJs. You then walk over to Kaname to see what he had found. He pointed to something to book said and your heart seemed to stop for a second. It was about you and your family. You pick up the book as you start to read more and your heart beat seems to get faster and faster as the memories came**

****Memory****

**Your mother was a witch and your father was a vampire hunter. You had turned out like your father and became human. You lived in a big house with your parents and lived happily.** **You sat your mother's lap a 3 years old as she read fairy tails to you. Suddenly your father ran in the room looking very panicked. "Hide Melody." He said then started to push you and your mom through a door. "Mickle, what's wrong." Your mother asked as she picked you put. "HE'S here. We need to hide Melody." Your vampire hunter father said, still pushing your mother through the door. Although you didn't know what or who your father meant, but your mother seem to, for she ran to another room then walked the two of you into a walk in closet then hid the both of you in the closet. From a few rooms over you can hear your father yelling angrily at someone to leave, then there was the voice of another man. You couldn't hear what he said, but then there was the sounds of a fight going out on before there was a loud THUMP of something falling to the ground. Then there were footsteps.**

**"Melody, honey, look at me." Your mother said and turned you so you had to look at her. "I'm going to have to erase your memories of these sweaty. I'm then going to cast a spell on you so that man out there can't get you." She said as tears went down her cheeks. "Mommy, why are you crying?" You ask as you touch one of tears. Your mother then pulled you into a hug as she then cried harder. "I love you so much, Melody, remember at lest that." She said as she then started to take your memories. The last thing you saw before you teleported was a man with different color eyes open the closet then grab your mother, when he couldn't get you, and angrly bit into her neck. **

**Everything then went dark and you opened your eyes to see that you were on some street. You couldn't remember anything, only your name. You then saw a man, with light brown hair and glasses then waking the streets. The man then walked up to you, seeing that you were alone. "Hay, why are you all alone out here?" He asked but you didn't answer, since you were a little scared of the man. "Hay, it's OK, I wont hurt you. What's your name?" He asked and held out a hand. "Melody." You said and took his hand. The man smiled, "While, I'm Kaien Cross. Come with me and I will take care of you." He said as he then lead you away into the night.**

****End memory****

**You are crying and in pain from the memory. "Kaname." You hear Ichijo's soft voice say. "Yes, I know." Came the reply. Soon later you felt a hand on your head, followed by Kaname saying, "It's be better if she remained forgetting that." Soon after you fall unconscious. In the morning you forgot everything you remembered the night before, that is, everything but your mother's love for you.**

Your name is Melody. You are a human that is in the Night Class. You are a prefect. You Crush is Takuma Ichijo and your friend in Kaname Kuran.

* * *

You went through books and files, trying to fine anything that could tell you who you are. You had no memory up until you were three. The only thing you did remember was your name, Melody. Headmaster Cross had found you wondering the streets when you were only 3, and took you in as his own daughter. He then took you back to Cross Academy, where you found out about vampires. You were now 16 and were still trying to figure out your past. When you couldn't find anything in the books you were looking through, you throw your head in your arms and groaned.


	2. Truly Happy

**Truly Happy**

* * *

**Your name is Sanako. You are a human in the Night Class and Moon Dorms. You know about the Night Class, but you refuse to become a prefect. Your crush Is Kaname Kuran and your best friend is Takuma Ichijo.**

* * *

**You slowly opened your eye into darkness. The side lamp was now off and Takuma was gone, with his books. You are guessing he left when you feel asleep, whenever that was. You couldn't remember when you feel asleep but you remembered that you were reading with him, something was did very often epically on the weekends. You then reach over and turn on your lamp light, the sudden bright light blinding you for a minute or two. As the spots in your eyes fade, you see that the curtains were covering the window. You walked over and opened then to see that the sun was up and high in the sky. You sigh tiredly then get dressed into some jeans and a hot pink long-sleeve shirt. You then turn off your lamp light before walking out of your room.**

**As you are about to walk out the Moon Dorm door, you hear light foot steps and turn to look at the top of the stairs. "Oh, Sanako, you're wake. In that case can I ask for a favor?" Kaname asked as he began to slowly walking down the stairs and you blushed. "Yes, Kaname-Sama?" You asked and he was finally at the bottom of the stairs. "I was so post to deliver this to the Headmaster, but since you are up and going out, can you do it for me. I haven't gotten that much sleep and am quiet tired." He said as he showed you a large, brown envelop. You smile as you take it from him, trying not to blush again. "Sure thing. Have a good sleep, Kaname-Sama." You said with a small smile and tired to keep down another blush. "Thank-you, Sanako, and I will." He said then walked back upstairs to his room. You look at the envelop for a minute or two before you walked out the Moon Dorm door.**

**As you then walk to the school building a few passing Day Class girls glare at you. They were very jealous that you got to be in the Night Class with all the other "hotties" as they called them. 'They wouldn't be so jealous if they knew the truth.' You think as you walk into the school building. When you get to the Headmaster's office. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the worst, and then knocked. A few seconds later and cheerful voice tells you to come in.****"Oh, Sanako, Yes, what do you need?" Headmaster cross asked, still cheerful. "Kaname-Sama wanted me to give you this." You said and showed him the envelop. He still widens as he takes it from you."Why, thank-you very much." He said then you turn to leave. "OH, wait a minute, Sanako I wanted to ask you something." He said, stopping you form walking out the door. You sighed deeping then turned to him. "NO." You say flat out and the Headmaster's happy look turns into a frown. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." He said, pouting a little. "Yes I do. You were going to ask me to become a prefect, like you always do. You might well stop wasting you time. My answer will never change." You said then ran out the door before the Headmaster could start his begging.**

**You sighed when you got far enough away from the Headmaster's door. You hated it when the Headmaster, and Yuki bugged you to become a prefect. You didn't want to but would if Kaname asked you. You then noticed that you were near the library and you decide to go in and get some books for you and Ichijo to read together. You walk into the library and walk to the mangas to look for the books you are sure that Ichijo hasn't read before. After picking out the few books, you cheek them out and then walk back to the Moon Dorm.**

**As you walk into the moon dorm, you see Aido by one of the couches, yawning, but he perked up when he saw you. "Oh, O hiyo, Sanako." He said smiling at you. "O hiyo Aido-simpa" You greet back then walk upstairs with Aido following behind you. You felt a little nervous since you were alone with the blond vampire. He was your friend and everything, but you really didn't trust him alone, since you had a small fear of him biting you. "Do you need any help with those?" Aido asked, and you know he is talking about the books. You shake your head as you reach the top of the stairs. "It's OK, I got it. Um, Aido-Simpa, what are you even doing up at this time?" You ask as you reach your door. "I had to talk to two men that wanted my help with a research paper. I told then no since I was/am still tired." He answered in a kind of annoyed tone, followed by a yawn. "Well maybe you should go back to bed then, Aido." A males voice said from down the hall.**

**You blushed a little when you saw Kaname standing there and Aido bowed his head. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." He said then left for his room. As you watch him leave Kaname walks up to you. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble, Sanako." He said while stroking your cheek slightly and you blush. "It's OK. He didn't do anything." You said and Kaname smiled softly. "That good then. Oh and thank-you once again for delivering that letter to the Headmaster. You are a great help to me." He said before going back to his room and you entire face turns red. You stand in that spot, stunned by Kaname's words, for about 10 minutes until you step into your room.**

**About a few hours later Takuma Ichijo walked into your room with his normal bright smile. "Good evening, Sanako." He greeted cheerfully then noticed the books. "Oh, you cheeked out some books. Hay, I haven't read this one before." He said, growing more cheerful by the minute. Takuma sat legged crossed on your bed and started to read the book. You smiled then opened one of the books and started to read yourself. As you did you thought about when the Headmaster put you in the Night Class for a experiment. You smiled at the thought, truly happy that he put you in the Night Class, since you had made a handful of wonderful friends.**


	3. Storm EDITED

**STORM**

**Hello. I'm Yume Amaranta, and I'm in the Night Class. I also live in the Moon Dorms. My cousin is Kaname Kuran and I have a rather serious crush on Takuma Ichijo.

* * *

**

**I was happily daydreaming when a knock on the door brought me back to reality. "Come in," I yelled, rather annoyed. I was daydreaming about my MAJOR crush, Ichijo. Kaname walked into the room. **

**Oh, and by the way, I'm half-human, See, my father, Rido Kuran, raped a human woman. Yes, I'm still disgusted at the fact that I was a mistake. **

**"Are you alright, Yume?" Kaname asked. I nodded, and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked amused, apparently being able to sense my annoyance. "That's good. I just wanted to warn you that there will be a snowstorm tonight, so be sure to wear warm clothes. The power might get cut off." Kaname informed me. I shot him a glance that clearly said, **_"Thanks. Now can you leave me alone?" _**He grinned and left, slamming the door behind him.**

**Once he was gone, I got out of bed and shut the window, already feeling the cold wind blow into my room. I shivered slightly as I changed into my winter clothes, which consisted of a long-sleeved pale blue top and a pair of white long pants. It was really boring. **

**I couldn't sleep. Damn this snowstorm, I thought irritably as I stared out into the night sky, hating the wind's howling. After half an hour of tossing and turning and rather loud curses when I fell out of bed, I gave up and stalked out of the dorm room, slamming the door hard behind me. **

**I didn't know where to go exactly, but I decided on going to the Moon Dorm Library. I put on a midnight blue cloak, not wanting anyone to see my ridiculous winter outfit. Quietly, I walked down the corridor, cursing every now and then when I tripped on the way-too-long cloak.**

**When I finally arrived at the library, I browsed through the shelves to find a book about Christmas to get into the spirit of the soon-to-come holidays. After going over to a nearby table and settling down, I started to read and was soon immersed in the book.**

**After a while, I heard the door open and I looked up, irritated. What was it with people and interrupting me? However, when I saw who it was, my face heated up. The Moon Dorm bookworm and Vice- President, Takuma Ichijo had just walked into the room. I rather liked the mega-cute blond vampire yet I was way too shy/embarrassed/proud to admit it. The only person I'm not shy with is Kaname, but that's only because he's my cousin.**

**"Oh, hi, Ms. Amaranta. I didn't know that you were here." Ichijo said once he noticed me sitting at the table. "Um, hello, Ichijo. Goodbye, Ichijo." I muttered, tripping over the cloak and cursing violently once again. I stumbled on my way to the door, and I shut my mouth tightly to prevent a stream of curses from flowing out. **

**Ichijo seemed really confused and watched me go to the door. However, to my dismay, the power got cut off and since it was an electronic door, it wouldn't budge. Furious and embarrassed, I kicked the door hard. The only thing I got was a sore toe.**

**"That stupid door won't open." I complained trying in vain to open the door. "Here, let me try." Ichijo offered and I blushed crimson as he approached me. I stepped away and watched him attempt to open the door but he, too, failed to open it. "Looks like we're stuck in here until someone comes by." Ichijo said with a sigh. **

**I was a little, okay, a LOT nervous. I thought that any other girl would have loved to be in a room, alone, in the middle of the night, in the cold with any of the Moon Dorm boys. And Ichijo...well, the girls would practically give up their fashion sense for just one night with him.**

**I was really shy, embarrassed, uncomfortable, embarrassed, intimidated, and embarrassed. "Ms. Amaranta, are you feeling OK? You look really red." Ichijo then said, looking amusedly at my nervous face as I stared out of the window, my mind calculating. If I jumped out of the window, I would freeze to death. If I smashed the door down, I would have to pay for the broken door. If I simply lowered myself out of the window with a rope, I would be safe...I thought of the many possibilities of escape after murmuring, "I...I'm fine, Ichijo." **

**Ichijo sighed again before he walked over to the library sitting area. He then got on his knees in front of the fire place. "You know, it's times like this I wish I had fire powers like Kain." Ichijo said, smiling like he was a little amused with something. **

**Still keeping your distance from Ichijo, I used my pureblood vampire blood and in a blink of an eye, a fire was burning merrily like it had been there for hours. "I didn't know you had fire powers, Ms. Amaranta." Ichijo then said, looking at me in amazement. I blushed lightly YET AGAIN and sat on the couch in front of the fire.**

**"You know, Ms. Amaranta? I don't know that much about you; besides being Kaname's cousin and half human." Ichijo then said, sitting on the sofa beside me. I screamed at myself for letting the blood rush to my cheeks for the millionth time that night, looking at him for a second before staring at the carpet. "Please call m Yume, Ichijo." I said quietly. "Oh, alright then, Yume." He said, and I smirked a little, sensing his discomfort.**

**I started telling Ichijo things about myself and even about my human family. Soon, as the time passed, I got increasingly comfortable with \ Ichijo. Unsurprising, as i had told him so much about me that he could probably write a biography about yours truly. Finally, I asked, "What about you, Ichijo?"**

**Ichijo looked happy as he told me more about himself. I felt a kind of sympathy when he told me about his grandfather. Not knowing that I was drifting off, I leaned again the other vampire and put my head on his shoulder. I yawned and eventually fell asleep.**

**When I awoke, he was still there.

* * *

**

Beta'd by SilentAssassin13


End file.
